greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Ende ist der Anfang ist das Ende
Das Ende ist der Anfang ist das Ende ist die elfte Episode der neunten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Derek erinnert Meredith, dass heute ein wichtiger Tag ist: Zum einen erwarten sie heute das Urteil wegen des Flugzeugabsturzes, zum anderen ist heute der letzte Tag des ersten Trimesters ihrer Schwangerschaft. Derek hofft, dass Meredith endlich auch Cristina einweihen wird. Diese genießt währenddessen ihr Liebesleben mit Owen. Jo und Alex haben sich angefreundet und trinken oft zusammen. Jo beschwert sich, dass Alex keine Möbel hat und sie auf dem Boden schlafen musste. Während April noch immer Jackson nachtrauert, hat dieser mit Stephanie geschlafen. Die beiden geben sich alle Mühe es zu vertuschen, aber natürlich schöpft Leah bald Verdacht. Jacksons Mutter Catherine ist in der Stadt. Sie macht sich Sorgen um Webber, da dieser nicht mehr operiert. Als Catherine auch noch im Krankenhaus auftaucht, hat Webber genug und lässt sie einfach stehen. Derek sagt Owen, dass er durchaus findet, dass er die Schuld am Absturz trägt. Callie verdonnert Derek dazu, mindestens 8 Stunden Tischtennis zu spielen, um die Hand zu trainieren. Shane ist sein Gegner. Nachdem er ein paar mal gewonnen hat, merkt Derek, dass Shane ihn gewinnen lässt und fordert ein richtiges Spiel. Jo und Alex sind begeisterte Zuschauer und wetten schließlich um 500 Dollar. In der Notaufnahme wird das ältere Ehepaar Olsen eingeliefert. Heute an ihrem Hochzeitstag wollte Mrs. Olsen ihren Mann überraschen und hat daher eine Poledance-Stange befestigen lassen. Bei dem Versuch eine Pose namens 'Sexy Flexi' auszuführen, ist sie heruntergefallen und auf ihren Mann gestürzt. Bailey und April operieren Mr. Olsen und unterhalten sich über das kuriose Sexleben der Eheleute. Meredith und Heather kümmern sich um die 19-jährige Taylor, die allem Anschein nach einen Tumor im Bauch hat und operiert werden muss. Meredith bittet Dr. Webber, mit in den OP zu kommen, was er schließlich auch tut. Jacksons Patient James leidet am Crouzon-Syndrom und benötigt eine letzte OP. Mark hatte ihn vorher schon öfter operiert und hatte auch für die letzte OP einen Plan. Jackson möchte nun jedoch eine andere Methode verwenden als Mark. Arizona und Derek sehen das nicht ein und wollen, dass Jackson bei Marks Plan bleibt. Jackson gibt sich geschlagen, doch im OP erklärt er Arizona, dass er doch seine eigene Methode verwenden wird. Die Opfer des Flugzeugabsturzes werden alle ins Gericht bestellt. Sie gewinnen und sollen jeder einen Schadensersatz von 15 Millionen Dollar erhalten. Callie verspürt sofort den Drang, dies zu feiern und zwingt die anderen zu einem Essen. Diese befinden sich jedoch überhaupt nicht in Feierlaune. Ihr Motto lautet: Mehr Geld, mehr Probleme. Cristina lädt Owen mit zum Abendessen ein, aber er lehnt ab, weil Derek sicher nicht möchte, dass er dabei ist. Cristina geht später zu Derek, spielt ein wenig mit ihm Tischtennis und bittet ihn, Owen zu verzeihen. Während Meredith und Webber in Taylors Bauch keinen Tumor, sondern ein riesiges Haarknäuel vorfinden, spielen Derek und Shane noch immer Tischtennis. Jo und Alex verdoppeln ihren Wetteinsatz. Shane macht seinen letzten Punkt und gewinnt. Jo hat somit die Wette gewonnen und bekommt 1000 Dollar von Alex. Jackson erzählt April, dass er mit Stephanie geschlafen hat. April sagt ihm, dass sie ihn vermisst und nicht wieder einfach so mit ihm befreundet sein kann. Dann geht sie zu Mr. Olsen und berichtet, dass seine Frau Sex braucht und er ihr dies nicht verwehren sollte. Jacksons OP an James verläuft hervorragend. Webber geht doch noch mit Catherine essen und sie erzählt ihm, dass sie für ihn da ist. Jo präsentiert Alex, was sie von dem Preisgeld gekauft hat: Eine Couch fürs Wohnzimmer. Beim Dinner berichtet Callie, dass sie unendlich traurig ist, dass Mark und Lexie gestorben sind. Aber sie möchte heute anstoßen, dass die anderen noch da sind und überlebt haben. Meredith verkündet, dass sie schwanger ist. Alle gratulieren ihr und Derek und sie stoßen an, weil sie glücklich sind und verewigen sich auf einem Gruppenfoto. Derek ruft Owen an und fragt ihn, ob er nicht zum Essen kommen möchte, doch Owen hat ein Meeting mit den Anwälten. Er muss erfahren, dass die Versicherung ein Schlupfloch gefunden hat: Als Arizona an Alex' Stelle ins Flugzeug stieg, waren drei Oberärzte an Bord, obwohl nur zwei zugelassen sind. Da die Versicherung also nicht zahlt, müsste das Krankenhaus selbst an jeden Beteiligten 15 Millionen Dollar zahlen. Owen weiß genauso gut wie der Vorstand, dass das Krankenhaus dieses Geld nicht hat und in dem Fall seine Türen schließen müsste... Musik * Stompa von Serena Ryder * Disaster von The Mynabirds * What It's Worth von The Engineers feat. Mark Peters * Shine On Everything von'' Left Hand Smoke'' Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel The End is the Beginning is the End, bezieht sich auf einen Song von The Smashing Pumpkins. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery * Sarah Drew als Dr.April Kepner Trivia *Der Dialog zwischen Derek und Cristina in dieser Episode ähnelt einem Gespräch zwischen Derek und Meredith in der Folge Wahrheit tut weh. :: Damals berichtete Meredith, dass sie von Owens Seitensprung weiß, ohne dass Cristina es ihr erzählt hatte: *''Meredith: Es ist ihm einfach so rausgerutscht. Daher weiß ich es.'' *''Derek: Weiß Cristina, dass du's weißt?'' *''Meredith: Sie weiß es. Ich meine sie weiß es nicht, aber sie weiß es. Das weiß ich.'' :: Hier berichtet Cristina, dass sie von Merediths Schwangerschaft weiß, ohne dass diese ihr davon erzählt hatte: *''Derek: Du weißt es.'' *''Cristina: Natürlich. ...'' *''Derek: Aber sie hat dir nichts gesagt.'' *''Cristina: Nein, aber sie weiß es ja.'' *''Derek: Also du weißt, dass sie weiß, dass du es weißt.'' : Dies zeigt einmal mehr, dass Meredith und Cristina sich ohne Worte verstehen und Seelenverwandte sind. Intro Der große Tag ist gekommen. Der Tag, an dem man die Nachricht erhält, die Testergebnisse. Ist die Biopsie bösartig oder gutartig? Werd ich leben oder sterben? Man will es einfach wissen, selbst wenn einem das Ergebnis Angst machen wird. Denn dann kann man wenigstens weitergehen, wohin auch immer. Outro Man sagt, Unwissenheit ist ein Segen, denn wenn man erst mal vom dem Tumor weiß oder die Diagnose kennt, gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Wird man stark sein oder wird man zusammenbrechen? Das kann niemand vorher wissen. Also machen wir uns darüber keine Gedanken, genießen wir die Zeit, die wir haben, bis die Nachricht kommt. Ja, Unwissenheit ist ein Segen. Zitate *Meredith: Hey, woher hast du die Kekse? *Cristina: Webber wollte von seiner Freundin keine Trost-Kekse wegen seiner Frau. Er operiert nicht, also hat sich Jacksons Mami Sorgen gemacht. Egal, die Kekse sind köstlich. *April: Was ist mit Jackson? *Cristina: Trauerst du immer noch Jackson nach? *April: Nein! Oh Gott, nein! Wieso? Hat er 'ne neue Flamme? *Cristina: April, April. Jackson ist wie ein Keks. Wenn du abnehmen willst, isst du keinen Keks. Doch genau das macht dich so versessen darauf, dass dein ganzes Leben sich nur noch um den Keks dreht. *April: Nein, mein Leben dreht sich nicht nur um diesen Keks. *Meredith: Dreht sich dein Leben nur um den Keks? *Cristina: Wie meinst du das? *Meredith: Du und Owen, seid ihr wieder zusammen? *Cristina: Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass Sex mit einem Kerl, der früher mal dein Ehemann gewesen ist, viel mehr Spaß macht, als wenn er's immer noch wäre. *Meredith: Sonst weißt du nichts? *Cristina: Sonst weiß ich nichts. Es sei denn du wolltest mir vielleicht noch was sagen? *Meredith: Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. *Cristina: Na dann. *Meredit: Okay. *Meredith: Wir könnten ein Haus kaufen. *Derek: Wir haben ein Haus. *Meredith: Dann kaufen wir eben noch ein Haus. *Derek: Wir könnten fünf Häuser kaufen. *Cristina: Wir könnten fünf Häuser kaufen, mit Gärten so groß wie Fußballfeldern. *Meredith: Wir könnten sogar die Mannschaft kaufen, die auf dem Fußballfeld spielt. *Cristina: Gegen wen würde sie antreten? *Derek: Oh, wir kaufen noch ein Team. *Meredith: Ich wollte nur ein Haus. *Cristina: Mehr Kohle, mehr Probleme. *Alex: Ich hätte in dem verdammten Flieger sitzen sollen. *Meredith: Oh, ich bin noch nicht bereit für Callies Essen. Ich fühl mich unwohl dabei. *Cristina: Ich weiß. Wie lange wird es dauern bis die Parasiten kommen und uns anpumpen? *Heather: Dr. Grey!!! *Derek: Das war schnell. *Heather: Schön, dass Sie da sind. Ich hab eine Patientin. Eine 19 Jahre alte Studentin. Ihr ist übel, sie hat einen aufgeblähten Bauch und sagt, sie sei auf keinen Fall schwanger. *Meredith: Ja, das sagen sie immer und am Schluss sind sie dann doch alle schwanger. *Heather: Aber ihr Schwangerschaftstest ist negativ. *Meredith: Okay, ich komme mit. Aber ich führe nicht das Gespräch, das machen Sie. *Cristina: Ja, das ist wirklich ein Problem. Frauen, die behaupten nicht schwanger zu sein, obwohl sie's in Wirklichkeit sind. *Derek: Du weißt es. *Cristina: Natürlich. Ihre Möpse sind seit zwei Wochen doppelt so groß und sie isst alles, was sie in die Finger kriegt. *Derek: Aber sie hat dir nichts gesagt. *Cristina: Nein, aber sie weiß es ja. *Derek: Also du weißt, dass sie weiß, dass du es weißt. *Cristina: Mhh, sie wird's mir sagen, wenn sie sich wirklich darüber freuen kann. Ich gratuliere. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 9 Episode